Dichiarazione
by lorenrex
Summary: Riusciranno Yumi e Sachico a mostrare i loro sentimenti?


DICHIARAZIONE

"Yumi, cosa devi fare sabato dopo le lezioni?"

Questa domanda repentina da parte di Onee sama mi colse di sorpresa.

È la prima volta che la vedo dopo il diploma e stiamo mangiando un gelato nel caffe del nostro primo appuntamento. Mangiamo in silenzio, ma ê un silenzio pieno di parole e la sua presenza mi rende piena e felice, sembrava che il tempo si sia fermato.

"Yumi, cosa devi fare sabato dopo le lezioni?"

Onee sama fece di nuovo la domanda con la voce più dolce che avessi mai sentito.

"Ahhh Onee sama, scusa ero soprapensiero. Dopo la scuola e dopo essere passata alla casa delle Rose a sistemare alcune cose, vado a casa direttamente."

"Non ti dispiacerebbe passare il fine settimana con me, Yumi?"

Il cuore cominciò a battere fortissimo.

"Sì sì... Ossia volevo dire.. No, non mi dispiace Onee Sama, sarebbe bellissimo passare il fine settimana insieme. Ma non devi studiare, non ti sarei d`impiccio, Onee sama?"

"No. Yumi non ti preoccupare, verrà l'auto a prenderti sabato verso le 20 d'accordo?"

"Sì, grazie, mi farò trovare pronta."

"Allora a sabato, Yumi, adesso devo proprio andare. Gogikeyo Yumi."

"Gogikeyo Onee sama."

E tranquillamente Sachiko sama scomparve lasciando dietro di se un fresco aroma.

Con le gambe tremanti esco dal caffè, il viso mi arde, il cuore mi batte forte e la mente è completamente in bianco. Non so per quanto tempo resto fuori dal caffe come bloccata.

"Gogikeyo Yumi san."

La voce di Tsutako san mi rintrona nella mente.

"Yumi san cosa ti è successo? Ti senti bene?"

"Yumi san rispondimi?"

"Eehhhh cosa... no... dove... no no sto benissimo Tsutako san."

"Sei sicura Yumi san? Hai la faccia che sembra un pomodoro...Ho visto Sachiko sama per caso, ti ha detto qualcosa?"

"Aaaaaa mi si vede ancora tutto in viso?"

"Si Yumi san hai il viso completamente rosso e gli occhi brillanti..."

"Ohh Tsutako san... siiii sono felice passerò il fine settimana con Onee sama."

"Yumi san che bello."

"Si,Tsutako san ma che non lo sappia il giornale della scuola..."

"Eheheheheheh sicuramente non dalla mia bocca Yumi san."

E mentre Tsutako san mi accompagna a prendere l'autobus per tornare a casa, il mio cuore e la mia mente continuano a correre e non riesco a concentrarmi.

Passerò un intero fine settimana con la mia amata Onee sama.

Finalmente è sabato, finisco tutte le mie cose e bevo il te nero che ci ha preparato Noriko chan. Yoshino, Shimako e Touko chan mi guardano con aria interrogativa, ma io faccio finta di niente e bevo con tranquillità la mia tazza di the.

"Va tutto bene Yumi san?"

"Si Yoshino san, tutto bene, perchè?"

"Hai una strana faccia..."

"Chiiiii io? Ma no, Yoshino san sono normalissima.

"Il solo fatto che dica che sei normalissima non è normale Yumi san..."

Finalemente è sabato... ho preparato una piccola borsa per la notte ed il mio vestito nuovo. Sono emozionatissima e guardo in continuazione in strada in attesa della macchina. Suonano la porta e Yuuki mi viene a chiamare.

"Yumi, c'è Suguru senpai che ti cerca."

"Kashiwagi san è qui? Ma ma ma... aveva detto l'auto di famiglia."

"Non so nulla Yumi perchè non scendi e glielo chiedi?"

"Gogikeyo Kashiwagi san."

"Gogikeyo Yumi chan sei pronta per venire con me? Sacchan ti sta aspettando."

"Si sono pronta possiamo andare."

Nel viaggio nessuno dei due parla, io guardo la strada ed ad un certo punto mi sembra che si sia sbagliato.

"Kashiwagi san, ma questa non è la strada per andare alla residenza Ogasawara!"

"Brava Cenerentola te ne sei accorta, in realtà non andiamo alla residenza dei genitori di Sacchan, ma in quella della nonna."

"Aahhhh ma,,, come insomma... Onee sama mi ha detto ... e allora ... io ..."

"Tranquilla Yumi chan tranquilla non ti sto sequestrando sto seguendo le istruzioni della nostra Sacchan."

"Non è nostra Kashiwagi san, è solo mia!" - dissi guardandolo con ira.

"Eheheheheh d'accordo Yumi chan d'accordo non ti arrabbiare guarda siamo arrivati puoi scendere."

Mi volto, vedo sulla porta la mia Onee sama e scendo volando dall`auto.

"Onee sama"

"Gogikeyo Yumi, tutto bene?"

"Si Onee sama."

"Bene Gogikeyo Suguru, ci vedremo domenica sera come previsto."

"Gogikeyo Sacchan e... Yumi chan... in bocca al lupo."

"Uhmmmmm"

Guardo con aria stupita Kashiwagi san che con una manovra da pazzi esce dal cortile della residenza mentre Onee sama entra in casa.

"Vieni Yumi."

"Si Onee sama."

Entriamo in casa e subito due cameriere mi prendono il soprabito e la valigetta. Nonostante sia molto tempo che frequento la casa di Onee sama, ancora non mi abituo ad essere servita. Nel soggiorno è già pronta la cena, passo velocemente al bagno per lavarmi le mani e mi siedo al lato della mia amata Onee sama.

"Onee sama sei bellissima staseraa."

"Grazie Yumi, anche tu stai bene. Mangiamo altrimenti si fredda."

Mentre mangiamo, parliamo della scuola e dello Yamayurikai, delle problematiche del festival che presto dovremo organizzare e la conversazione fluisce tranquilla fino a quando Onee sama, mi fa una domanda imprevista:

"Come va la tua relazione con Touko chan?"

"Ehh... si... dunque... bene, insomma non ha cambiato per niente il suo carattere, ma sta cominciando a ... diciamo sciogliersi."

"Molto bene, sicuramente tu sei una ottima Onee sama, Yumi, ma volevo una risposta più precisa."

Mi blocco guardando il viso di Onee sama, stupita per la domanda. E vedendo come gli brillano gli occhi, comprendo il vero senso della domanda.

"Per essere più precisa, è un buon rapporto tra una Onee sama e la sua petit soeur, nulla a che vedere con il nostro rapporto Onee sama."

"Bene, che ne dici se andiamo nella mia camera a bere un po di te prima di andare a dormire, Yumi?"

"Va benissimo, ma non sapevo che tu vivessi qui, Onee sama."

"Si, ci sono varie cose che sono cambiate e delle quali ti devo parlare Yumi, vieni, accompagnami a preparare il the e poi continueremo a parlare con calma. Abbiamo tempo."

Mentre dice queste parole, si alza e prendendomi per mano mi trascina dolcemente verso la cucina. In casa non c'era più nessuno o almeno così sembra. Preparando il the Onee sama non parla ed ogni suo movimento è estremamente delicato. Appoggia tutto su di un vassoio e mi invita a seguirla. Saliamo al primo piano e mi indica la porta del fondo, la porta che avevo aperto l'anno prima e che mi aveva aperto il mondo di Sachiko sama.

La porta della stanza dove finalmente avevamo espresso i nostri veri sentimenti.

Dalla finestra entra una dolce e calida brezza primaverile e le prime stelle cominciano a splendere all'orizzonte. La stanza è stata modificata, il letto è stato spostato e un piccolo tavolo da the fa bella mostra di se davanti alla finestra.

"Vieni Yumi."

Mai la voce di Sachiko era suonata tanto dolce e guardando il suo viso mi rendo conto per l'ennesima volta della sua bellezza e dell'immensità del mio amore per lei.

Sedute di fronte alla finestra, cullate dalla brezza e scaldate dal calore del the, restiamo in silenzio a guardare le stelle, fino a quando la voce di Onee sama risuona di nuovo.

"Sai Yumi, dopo il mio diploma e la nostra separazione ho pensato tanto a te e alle cose che sono passate dalla morte di mia nonna ad oggi. Da qualche tempo ho deciso di vivere qui, in questa casa che ha visto i miei sentimenti sfociare con una forza impensata e guardando da questa finestra ho ripensato ogni notte a tutti i bei momenti che abbiamo vissuto insieme.

"Onee sama."

"Aspetta Yumi lasciami parlare. Sono una persona difficile, con un carattere forte, isterica, egoista e che non dimostra i propri sentimenti. Solo tu sei riuscita a raggiungere il profondo del mio cuore, togliere ad una ad una le mie paure e riempirle della tua allegria e della tua forza. Quando hai rifiutato il mio rosario, avevo preso la questione come una sfida, ma sei riuscita a farmi capire che valeva la pena averti come petit soeur con i tuoi saggi atteggiamenti e la tua costante presenza. Ho imparato ad apprezzare la tua onestà ed a riflettermi in essa come in uno specchio per migliorare i miei difetti; tu hai amato di me i momenti belli e quelli brutti ed io ho imparato a vedere la tua forza, ho riso per la prima volta di gusto con la tua danza dello Yasukibushi, ti ho ammirato nell'affrontare quelle "principesse" durante la festa di compleanno della matriarca Saionji, ho visto come mi hai aiutata a superare le mie debolezze e le mie idiosincrasie, sono stata gelosa della tua relazione con Touko chan, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di apprezzare la tua perseveranza che è riuscita a conquistare il suo cuore arrivando dove nessuno era arrivato prima e facendola diventare una persona migliore.

Tutto questo sei tu Yumi e io allora come oggi ti amo."

"Onee sama."

Sussurrando queste parole mi avvicino e mi appoggio a lei, al suo caldo seno che sempre mi aveva sostenuto, dove sempre ho trovato riparo e consolazione e comincio a piangere sommessammente.

"Non piangere Yumi."

"Onee sama, mia amata Onee sama. Non so se sono una buona Rosa Chinensis, so che ho cercato di fare del mio meglio. Non so neppure se realmente sono la persona tanto bella che tu vedi, io mi sento ancora confusa e piena di incertezze, molte volte durante la nostra separazione ho sentito la tua mancanza e ho cercato di andare avanti pensando a come tu avresti risposto o avresti fatto al posto mio."

"Yumi io non sto parlando del tuo ruolo di Rosa Chinensis a scuola, sto parlando del nostro rapporto."

"Onee sama, ho ancora tanto bisogno di te..."

"Anch'io Yumi, anch'io."

"Davvero Onee sama?"

"Sì, Yumi e per questo ti ho chiamato qui questo fine settimana. Qui nel luogo dove per la prima volta sono riuscita ad essere sincera e ad esprimere i miei sentimenti. Qui ti dico di nuovo che ti amo e ti chiedo di nuovo Yumi, adesso come ti sembro?"

A quelle dolci parole, il mio cuore smette di battere all'impazzata ed una grande calma mi riempie.

Alzo gli occhi e vedo il viso della mia adorata Sachiko, così dolce, così brillante e spinta da un impulso irrefrenabile la bacio.

Restiamo così, unite nel silenzio, nella penombra, per un momento che sembra eterno.

Poi le mani di Sachiko mi prendono il viso e mi staccano da lei.

Sono in preda al terrore, cosa ho fatto ... non oso neppure aprire gli occhi... ne apro uno solo... e incontro lo sguardo innamorato della mia Onee sama.

"Yumi..."

"Onee sama, mia adorata Onee sama, ti amo davvero."


End file.
